Alicorn Jewel War II: War to End
Alicorn Jewel War II: War to End is another film of Season 10 and the sequel to Alicorn Jewel War: War for the Jewels. Summery Things are in the dark as our heroes failed to stop Darth Blackard from obtaining the Alicorn Jewels. As many of them mourn for their lost friends, love interests, and family; they feel like they cannot fix it. But there's hope as Emperor Rukai releases Krone from her carbonite prison. As she reveals a way to reverse the effects of the Jewels and there is a way to destroy Blackard at the same time. So our remaining heroes, Rukai, and Krone must travel to different points in time to get the Alicorns Jewels for themselves and reverse what Blackard did. Plot Previously, on TLoE-V... The film starts off with a short recap of what happened in the previous film. In which Blackard was working to obtain the Alicorn Jewels while our heroes work hard to try and stop him. But despite their best efforts, they are unable to prevent Blackard from getting the Jewels as his plans of wiping out half the Universe succeeds. Opening Sequence After that, we come to China where Sagwa and her family are writing some scrolls for the Magistrate, but when she, Dongwa, and Sheegwa turn their backs, they look back to find that Baba and Mama are nowhere to be seen. Then they see the Magistrate and Reader are gone too. As they then race all around the place finding that Tai Tai, her Sleeve Dogs, the cook, The Three Daughters, even the alley cats are all gone too. Then Fu Fu comes flying in, looking like he's seen a ghost as he explains that almost everyone in the village is fading into thin air, even the majority of the bats in his cave did too. This shocks the 3 kittens as Sheegwa then shouts: "WHERE IS EVERYBODY GOING?!" Then it cuts to Equinelantis where the majority of the heroes are heartbroken and feeling like failures, as they didn't stop Blackard. Meanwhile, in space The Infinity Eagle has lost power and is now floating in space while Willy, Sharky, Mako, Sheema, Grizzar, and Cheagle are playing the holochess to pass the time. But Willy is feeling really bad about Silverstream. He then later records a message for Skystar, Terramar, Fluttershy, Wise, and Shady should he die of starvation or dehydration on the Eagle soon. Cheagle, having bonded a friendship with the Whale, has Grizzar help him into the quarters to sleep as they go to sit in the pilot and co-pilot's chair. But soon they are interrupted by the Arrival of Annabelle, who carries the ship back to Equinelantis where the remaining heroes there reunite with the Sharks, Whale, Dolphin, Wookiee, and hieracosphinx. As Skystar races over to Willy and hugs him, as Wise and Shady also join into it. Before Novo and Terrarmar come up and find Silverstream is gone, as Willy explains that she perished, before noticing the Mane 6, Thomas and the majority of the engines are gone too. Before collapsing to the ground and covering his face, seeing not only did he lose Silverstream but Fluttershy too. As Penny Ling and Sunil then come up to him and hug him. Not before Gallus quickly races into the Eagle trying to find the other gryphons and Crocodog, before he walks out sadly as Jetpack realizes his other friends are gone before holding hands with Cheagle. Now in the castle, Novo asks Willy if he knows where Blackard is, but the saddened orca says no. Before he breaks down into a crying fit. As the Queen leaves him to let it all out. Finding Blackard As the remaining heroes stand in the Hanger, Gallus (beyond furious of losing his friends and his girlfriend) sets off to the hanger bay to ready his TiE Fighter to face Blackard alone, but then Terramar stops him, reminding him they have no clue where Blackard even is. The rest of the team comes in, as Annabelle explains that she might know a few beings who do know. But Cheagle states she already knows, recalling a garden he was going to grow upon completing his goal of The Clap. Based on her info, Jetpack pulls up a 3-D diagram of its location and states that when Blackard used the Jewels on Earth, it let out a large burst of energy. The same signature appeared four days ago on a different planet. With this new information, the team set out to confront Blackard and retrieve the Alicorn Jewels in hopes of bringing half the universe's population back. They all get aboard the Space Duke plot a course through the Universal Neural Teleportation Network to the Garden. Successfully tracking the signal to Blackard's farm in the Garden, Annabelle first heads onto the planet to do recon, only to find that the planet is undefended and Blackard is alone and unguarded; with no armada, ships, or guards. In the house, a stew is boiling in a pot over the fire in a simple hut. Before the door is blasted open by Edward's fusion shotgun, as the team bursts in, weapons drawn ready to blast Blackard, but are all shocked to find no one is in the room. Everyone then searches around the place, trying to find Blackard, but very carefully as he could be expecting them. Before everyone jumps upon hearing Ocellus scream in fright. They all rush to her to find her staring traumatized at an alicorn skeleton laying near a couch. But, upon closer inspection, they find it is Blackard! As Ezra questions what happened to him, Annabelle uses the Force to see what happened, in which Blackard was busy making a stew but then fell to his knees as he clenched his chest as his breathing became ragged, and he collapsed to the ground, dead. While his body slowly turned to dust leaving only his skeleton behind, while the Jewels, unfortunately, faded into the Force (since they had no one controlling them anymore). Rukai then recalls Krone's warning to Blackard about the Jewels would destroy him should he try to wield them all at once. Which has now turned out to be correct. Before a furious Percy blasts Blackard's skeleton to smithereens. Leading the team to jump in shock. Yakkity asks him why he did what he did, Percy states: "Because that monster murdered my mare, my friends, and Thomas." The disheartened team then leaves the place, having realized there is nothing they can do the reverse the effects of Blackard's Clap. 10 Months Later Then 10 months have passed since The Clap has happened, and the universe's remaining population has attempted to persevere against catastrophic losses. The massive genocide has traumatized the world and has stagnated much of their progress. Celestia and Luna now participate in and/or run a support group for citizens of Canterlot who are trying to cope with surviving the Clap and their losses. Meanwhile, the Ed's and their team are sticking in Equinelantis as they are helping many others with the loss. While Grace is providing a shoulder for those mentally scarred to cry on. (Which is mostly occupied by Nyx, Shady Flower, Ruby Blaze, The Pie Twins, Sunrise, Sagwa, Dongwa, Sheegwa, Sunil, Buttercream, Penny, and Ocellus). While the Mane 6's families, as well as the rest of the Padawan 6' families, are also in Equinelantis, mourning for the loss of Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow, Pinkie, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Silverstream, Smolder, Sandbar, and Yona. Even their closet allies and friends are there. (Even the Wonderbolts). General Dedrich and his man are also in Equinelantis, on standby for the call to action. While Dedrich spends most Thursday nights having a drink with Hugs' own father as they mourn for the lost of their son and daughter. While Hugs' siblings are too sad to do anything but mope. While Squidward does enjoy Spongebob and Patrick's absence for the first 3 months, he then slowly begins to miss them. And as of now he, Sheen, Blackie, and Trixie Tang hold a mourning ceremony for them and other victims of Nicktoons Town at the Krusty Krab. But on Sodor, things are not so good. Since the majority of the engines were victims, Edward, Toby, Percy, Rosie, and what engines are remaining have to pull quadruple shifts just to keep up with things. While Sir Topham Hatt is suffering depression of losing most of his engines. On the Skarloey Railway, all of the engines are working just fine but that doesn't change how heart-broken they are. As they miss the Crusaders badly. Gallus, on the other hand, is taking it badly. As he lost not only his friends, but his girlfriend. He tries to act tough, but he soon breaks down into tears in front of Eddy when they working on his TiE Fighter. While Eddy does what he can to comfort his best friend. Rukai continues to stick around, knowing his presence is much needed for those that lost hope. Then after a short meeting with Solar Flare, Orion, Celestia, Barret, Luna, Hiro, Cadance, Armor, Sharon, Yuna, and Skyla, he then remembers something important as he then gets thought of how to fix things. Rukai unfreezes Krone/Krone's story and plan Down in the underground chamber of Equinelantis, Rukai slowly makes his way down the passageway into it. Where he comes up to Empress Krone's carbonite prison. Then he presses a few buttons on the side, before turning a dial. Slowly, Krone starts to unfreeze. Once her body is free, she falls to the ground, as Krone starts blinking her eyes to clear out the temporal blindness, before she looks to see who freed her. Upon seeing her Master, Krone stays on her knees as she dips her head down out of respect. Before questioning why she was freed. As Rukai simply states "he" had returned and succeeded in his evil plans. Upon hearing this, Krone stands up as she begs Rukai to tell her it isn't true. Which Rukai can only confirm it's true. The two head out into the open, where Krone can sense all the pain everyone is going through, even feeling the majority of the heroes are also gone. Before she lets out an enraged: "DAMN YOU, BLACKARD!!!!!" Rukai then goes to explain about the current situation as they head for the castle. In the main hall. Celestia, Luna, the Eds, their team, Queen Elsa, Ezra, Sabine, Percy, Edward, Optimus Prime, Spike, and Nyx all discuss the whole thing regarding the continued repercussions of the Clap throughout the universe. Following the dismissal, Solar Flare and Orion enter the room and they console each other, admitting that while they've now devoted their lives to helping others move on from what happened, neither of them ever can. The gloomy mood is interrupted when Rukai comes into the room with Krone. As an angered Luna instinctively draws her Lightsaber demanding to know what Krone is doing here. But Krone assures that all is fine as she has a lead on how to fix things. Later, the majority of the remaining heroes are all present as Krone explains she was present when the Alicorn Jewels were originally created. Explaining they were intended to be used for helping the 6 representative alicorns of the Sun, Moon, Love, Galaxy, Stars, and Sea to help each keep the balance of the magical energy in control. And each jewel can give each alicorn a boast in their own energy. Then when Blackard tried to use the Jewels for his evil plans, all the Jewels were hidden away while Krone was chosen to house all of the jewels' info and weaknesses. As her high power in the Force allowed her mind not to be probed by the most powerful Sith Lord. This leads Sharon to ask how they can fix what Blackard did now, if the Jewels faded into the Force. Krone then reveals she and Norlock had experimented with Time Travel in the Age of Rukai once before. With a powerful Magic Spell known as "The Time Portal Spell". In which it would allow the user to enter the Space-Time Continuum and travel to certain points in time using a magic portal. And they can use the Time Portal Spell to travel to the past to get the past Alicorn Jewels and bring them to their current time and erase the effects of the Clap. While Krone can conjure most of the spell, she needs a powerful Unicorn to help her calibrate the magic flow into it. Leading Eddy to ask why couldn't they just have a second Alicorn do it. Krone explains that the Alicorn is required to provide the main power and capacity to operate the portal, while the unicorn must calibrate the flow of energy to a balanced to point and if a second Alicorn tries to do it, it will put too much energy into the portal and create a black hole that will suck anything and everything into it. Before asking who is the most powerful Unicorn present. Evan is about to answer Twilight but remembers that she was a victim to the Clap. And unfortunately, Shining Armor, Sweetie Heart, or most of the normal unicorns present don't have the capability to conjure such powerful magic like that. While Tempest can't do it, due to her broken horn, and even if she tried, it would only lead to catastrophic meltdowns. But then Percy has an idea of someone who can. Recruiting Moon Dancer/First Time Portal test The group then arrives at Canterlot Library where Moon Dancer works. Inside, Moon Dancer is sorting the books for the day, and is surprised by their presence. But mostly Krone's, as she recalls when Eddy had to sacrifice himself to save his friends when Krone was around. But Krone cuts to the point of the matter, saying she knows how to restore the beings Blackard murdered, but they need her help. Moon Dancer is shocked at this, as she's not often called in to help with such things of great magnitude. It's always Twilight who is called for that. But Percy says that since Twilight is gone, Moon Dancer is the only other powerful unicorn they can trust. But the former is not too sure of doing such a powerful task and declines. But then Eddy states that if she doesn't help, Nyx will be without a mother and father for the rest of her life. While the rest of the Mane 6 and Padawan 6's families will be heartbroken forever. Suddenly putting herself in their hooves, Moon Dancer sees the point and agrees to help. Returning to Equinelantis, Celestia is contemplating over such a task, wondering if she should trust Krone. Just as Orion comes in and talks with her, sharing there were times he had to join forces with his greatest foes in times of drastic moments when she was a filly. When Celestia asks of how he was able to find trust in his foes, which Orion replies that in very troubling times, your greatest foe can temporarily be your greatest ally. He also adds, he could sense Krone's mindset on undoing what Blackard did. Even extreme hatred for Blackard, proving they can trust her help in fixing things. In the hangar bay, Krone and Moon Dancer manage to create a portal. In which Coco volunteers to test it. However, instead of her traveling through time, time is sent through her: as she turns into a cutie markless filly, an elderly mare, and then finally, a 3-year-old filly. Before she is restored to her correct age. Just then Krone remembers an important detail she left out when explaining the Time Portal Spell. In order to make a working a portal to travel time with, they need a tunnel entrance for the portal to be housed in so it can coordinate the point of time of where the traveler came from. Kinda like a mile marker. Which the team realizes one of Mucker's Teleportation tunnels could work. Mucker confirms he can build another one, however, it is a time-consuming process. If he tried to build it with only Steam Mech helping, it would take 3 months to build. Steam Mech then explains when they built the original tunnels, all 7 Miner Trains were doing it, which is why it takes shortly for them. Edd then asks if five could do it, which Mucker confirms. Edd then Volunteers to help make the tunnel. Even Jetpack states he can do it. But Keo points out they still need one more scientist to help. Which Lemony then suggests Stewie. In Quahog, Celestia and Luna teleport themselves to the Griffin/Eeveelution household, where they try to find Stewie. Meanwhile the Crystal Prep Girls, Eevee, and Glaceon are trying to enjoy a game of baseball but it's not as fun without the rest of the Eeveelutions. Then when Celestia and Luna make themselves present Glaceon gravely asks what they want, Celestia goes to explain they now have a lead to undoing Blackard's actions, at first they refuse to listen to Celestia's word until a word of encouragement of Luna it's what Brian want. As the remaining members of the Griffin/Eeveelutions, the guys, and the Crystal Prep Girls join with Celestia and Luna as they teleport back to Equinelantis while Sylveon stays behind. Finding Willy/Recruiting Elsa and Kristoff/Successful Test Back at the Hanger Bay, Krone, Moondancer, and the Eds are waiting patiently outside. When the comes flying in as Celestia, Luna, Stewie, Eevee, Flareon, Glaceon, the rest of the Griffin family, the CPG, and the guys emerge from it as Stewie announces that they'll get to work right away. As Edd suggests to Eddy to get Willy, Novo, Skystar, and Terramar from Hippogriffa. Soon enough, The Ed-Spectacular Flyer lands in Hippogriffa, as Eddy, Mrs. Calloway, Grizzar, Clawout, Jetpack, and Rosie emerge from it and head to the castle. But once they meet up with the Hippogriffs, Skystar shares Willy left the castle and hasn't returned for 3 days. Grizzar then gets an idea of where he might be. The group, joined by Skystar and Terramar cone to a lone cabin on a cliffside overlooking the ocean as Grizzar explains that Willy built the cabin for times he needs time to himself. But when they go inside, they are shocked to find Willy in an unhealthy looking state, as he has bags under his eyes, has dried up tear stains on his cheeks, and looks like he hasn't eaten anything in 3 days. Willy then greets them dryly. But Mrs. Calloway demands to know what happened to him, but Willy doesn't answer and only sniffs as a new tear streams down his cheek. Rosie proclaims that Willy is in a serious depression from their failure, as Clawout conquers. Jetpack then tells Willy to snap out of it, as they now have a way to restore the murdered. Willy simply states that's good, but just leave him to mope. Terramar then asks him who he is, and what he did with Willy. Stating their Willy would jump at this challenge and give it a go. But Willy snaps at him, stating that he failed miserably and now he lost his first equine friend, and Terramar is now without his older sister. As he then goes over to the couch and collapses onto it, covering his face in sorrow. Mrs. Calloway feels pity for the poor orca, as Eddy is at a loss of what to do. But Skystar stomps over to Willy, and sits next to his, placing a wing on his back. Skystar then goes on to explain Willy is no failure, he's a really loyal, gold-hearted whale with a tender spot for his closest companions. She then adds that she helped him save his Grandfather from the Dark Side of the Force, now she needs him to save her cousin. Stating he's more than a friend to them, he's their family. Upon hearing this, Willy uncovers his face as he then looks to a line of pictures depicting him with Skystar, Terramar, and Silverstream. Then falling into one more where the 3 Hippogriffs are on top of him, hugging and nuzzling him as the frame reads: My Dearest Friends and Family". Looking at the picture, Willy realizes he truly is their family and how much they really love him. The group believes Willy is still too depressed to help as Terramar sadly says if he doesn't want to help. Then they don't mind. But when they go to make their leave they hear the sound of a case opening and look back to see Willy loading his firearms. As the now determined orca whale states that Silverstream needs them. So, they must get the task done. A happy Skystar then hugs Willy, glad to see the whale she loves is back in action and goes to give him a kiss, but Jetpack states to leave the mushy stuff for later as they must get going. Meanwhile, in Arendelle, Elsa is managing to keep things in control but she is still depressed of the loss of Anna and Olaf. As Kristoff tries to help her get through it, then Snowdrop appears before them. Where she explains they have found a way to bring back the effected individuals of the Clap. Kristoff and Sven are up for the challenge. At first, Elsa wants nothing to do with the plan, tearfully begging Snowdrop to not give her any hope that Anna could return. But after some convincing by Snowdrop, Elsa returns to Equinelantis with her. Back at Equinelantis, the scientists are now constructing a teleportation tunnel entrance as Krone and Moon Dancer are working their magic into it. When Indigo suggests that if they can make the time travel Portal possible, then they could go back to find a younger Blackard and kill him. But Krone states that's a ridiculous idea before stating that isn't how time travel works. But Sugarcoat bluntly says that if they get the Jewels before Blackard does, then he won't get them at all and the problem will be solved. But Cheagle also states it doesn't work like that. As Mucker and Stewie also agree on the matter, as Quagmire questions the CPG where they got that logic from, as Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare share that many of the major time traveling movies out there say so. But Krone goes to explain that time travel isn't the way everyone believes it to be. Before Gallus questions about the time they traveled to the future to stop Crocodillia from sending several Terminators back to the past to kill them, and then them destroying Crocodillia from even creating a future where HKs take over. Krone then explains that altering events in the past doesn't alter the present time, it only creates an alternative timeline different from the current one. Leading Ocellus to ask if that means the Future where Crocodillia's machines took over is one of those alternative timelines. Which Krone confirms, and then adds that even if they destroyed Crocodillia before he could make that future happen, it didn't alter that future, it just made a new timeline where that future doesn't exist. Krone then adds on that she and Norlock tested that theory when they did the time portal spell in the Age of Rukai, where they did a small thing 5 minutes prior to their leaving, then when they went back to where they started, the change wasn't present. So, therefore, the only course of action they can do to restore everyone in their time is to get the Jewels from an earlier time. But then Hanah asks if The Crocodillia Machine Takeover future is an alternative one, then how is it they could travel to it. Which Krone explains it was only because someone from that future, brought them there. Then adds that all theories of Paradoxes and Causality Loops are not true. Leading Lemon Zest to say: "So Back to the Future is a big fat lie?" Just as She and Moon Dancer finish working the magic into the tunnel entrance, as Mucker activates the tunnel. Sagwa then volunteers to do the first test. Where she jumps into the portal and arrives at the Palace at a point in time before the Clap. With disbelief and hope, she calls to Mama Maio, as she does manage to hear her, but is brought back to the present before she sees her. But then Yuna realizes their one foal short, Sunrise. Recruiting Sunrise Shimmer Operation: Jewel Retrieval - Activate! With the test proven a success, the next step is to figure out what points in time to get each of the Jewels. As they only have a small amount of Lady's Gold Dust to work with, since Lady perished in the Clap, leaving them with only one round-trip each. As they discuss encounters with the Alicorn Jewels, they manage to recall the placement of each Jewel in time. Eddy recalls they found the Sun Jewel when Sunset was still a Sith, while the Moon Jewel was in the point in time where The Friendship Games took place. Willy remembers the Sea Jewel was around when the Dazzlings attacked. In which they can go to Ponyville City, Rhode Island during the time of Sunset of being a Sith, to get all three Jewels at the same time. But Ezra questions if they'll have to sacrifice someone to get the Love Jewel, like how Blackard did. But Rukai proclaims they won't have to, as he knows where the Love Jewel was before it ended up on . When Orion points out the Star Jewel was present in the city of , where he was after he had gotten lost. As Cheagle knows the Galaxy Jewel was on the planet of . With that said and done, the group splits into 3 separate teams: Where the League of Ed-Venturers, Grizzar, Clawout, Percy, Spike, Rosie, Nyx, Mushu, Figge, Gallus, Ocellus, the Griffins, the Guys, Eevee, Glaceon, Flareon, the CP Girls, Sunrise, Sagwa, Dongwa, Sheegwa, Willy, Skystar, and Terramar will travel to 3 ABDM to get the Sun, Moon, and Sea Jewels. While Rukai, Krone, Novo, Cadance, Armor, Skyla, Peterson, Flurry, Kristoff, Sven, Edward, Toby, and Toad will go to get the Love Jewel. Orion, Celestia, Luna, Sharon, Sunlight, Yuna, Snowdrop, Moon Starlight, Hiro, Barret, Elsa, Jetpack, Vanellope, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Blackie, Trixie, and Squidward will get the Star Jewel. While Cheagle, Ezra, Sabine, Kitty, Hanah, Roberta, Blythe, Pepper, Rebecca, Mitzi, Shelby, Sunil, Buttercream, Penny Ling, Sheen, and Judy will get the Galaxy Jewel. While the younger ones, the Mane 6's children will stay with their grandparents and the others in the lab for the time being. Which Ruby protests on, stating she wants Rarity and James back already. As Thunder states it's not fair that the older cast gets to travel, while they have to stay behind. However, Shady Flower and Red Gleam are not comfy with traveling to places they never even born or existed in. Edward then explains that they already lost Thomas, James, Henry, Gordon, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and The JKSH, but they can't lose them. And adds that Fluttershy would have his tender if she found out their son and daughter got hurt or lost in time. Then Toby states that they are only traveling through time to get the Jewels, not spend time in the past. Before telling the foals in a stern, but protective Father's voice, they are staying in the present, end of discussion. Apple Seed then admits that Applejack always said that there are some places that just aren't meant for young foals like themselves, and this is one of those places. Which the other foals accept the choice. The Time Travelers then stand at the portal, getting ready for the mission of their lives, as Krone briefs them on their task, stating that they must not fail and must succeed. Blackard's actions will not be left to exist for the rest of their lives. Then the Mane 6's parents come into the room as Twilight Velvet states they must bring their daughters back to them, which Krone informs her they will make sure the Victims of the Clap are returned. Mucker then activates the tunnel as the portal opens up. Then Mucker hits the activation button as the group is teleported into the portal. The Travelers then end up fleeing through a hole of space and time and screaming as they travel through it. But stop for a few seconds when Sheen takes a drink of soda. Before they resume flying through the hole as a flash of light engulfs the screen. In Past Ponyville City/ In the year, 3 ABDM, everyone is going on through their business, as the Sunset of that time has encountered the Eds of that time after Edd stands up for Fluttershy's Human self. Then in an alleyway, a small electric flux starts to happen as a sphere appears. Then after the sphere flashes, it reveals the Eds' group in the middle. As Ocellus shakily gets to her hooves, stating that was a scary ride, again. As they all look out of the alley, Figge takes out electrobinoes and sees the Eds' past selves with the Sunset of 3 ADBM then zooms into the office section of Canterlot High where the Sun Jewel is sitting in the cabinet. Upon hearing her mother is near, Sunrise is about to go run to find her, only for Edd to quickly grab her and pull her back. Edd then explains that since they are in the past prior to them finding Sunrise, Sunset will not recognize her. Plus, if they interfere with the way things are going, then their chances of getting the Sun Jewel are null and void. While upset she can't at least go up to her mother, Sunrise accepts. Which then Willy, Skystar, Terramar, Rosie, Nyx, and Mushu then go on to find the Dazzlings while the Griffins, The Guys, Eevee, Glaceon, Flareon, the CP Girls, Sunrise, Sagwa, Dongwa, Sheegwa, Percy, and Spike go to Crystal Prep Academy to find Sci-Twi. In the deeper part of the city, the Dazzlings are planning their plot as they also talk about Blackard's help in it. Trivia *This film is based on the movie: "Avengers: Endgame". *This marks the first appearance of Scenes *Previously, on TLoE-V... *Opening Sequence *Finding Blackard *10 Months Later *Rukai unfreezes Krone/Krone's story and plan *Recruiting Moon Dancer/First Time Portal test *Finding Willy/Recruiting Elsa and Kristoff/Successful Test *Recruiting Sunrise *Operation: Jewel Retrieval - Activate! *In Past Ponyville City/ * * * * * * * * * *Back in the present/Reversing the Clap *Blackard attacks!/First fight *Help arrives/The Battle for the Universe's Fate! *Victory Celebration/The Past Heroes go home *Krone and The Jewels frozen/Film End Soundtrack # # # #Kevin MacLeod - Virtutes Instrumenti (10 Months Later) #What Are We Gonna Do? # # # # #The Creature - (when the team fly through the Time Portal) # # # #(during the duel between Present Eddy and Past Eddy) # # # # # (When Sharon, Yuna, Skyla, Moon Starlight, Sunlight, and Skystar wield the Jewels and use them to reverse Blackard's Clap) # (When Eddy, Orion, Percy, Celestia, Gallus, and Ember first face-off Blackard) #Naruto: Shippuden - Heaven Shaking Event (when Eddy wields Thunderlø''re ''then he and Gallus tag-team beat up Blackard) #Avengers: Endgame - Portals (when the revived heroes return, and several tons of allies from different points of time arrive to help battle Darth Blackard and his army) #(During the huge battle) #(when the Grand Moses appears and destroys Blackard's Mothership) #Star Trek: Into Darkness - The San Fran Hustle (during the part where the team try to prevent Blackard from getting the Jewels before Krone engages Blackard herself) #Doogal - The End of Zeebad (when Krone and Anakin work together to destroy the Necklace of the Alicorn Jewels, and the Jewels destroy Blackard and his army) #(During the victory party) #It Chapter Two - Stan's Letter (when everyone goes back to their respective timelines and homes) # Category:Movies Category:Season 10 Movies Category:Time Travel Projects